The 1984 Orwell Maximum Security Prison
The 1984 Orwell Maximum Security Prison is a massively-large prison located in the city of Heraclea. It houses almost 10,000 dangerous criminals that range from murderers and serial killers to the criminally insane. It has a total of 4 levels which include facilities such as torture chambers and a special installment called The Plank. The 1984 Orwell Maximum Security Prison is the most guarded, protected and monitored place in the entire City of Heraclea. Everything that happens on the inside and out is recorded and monitored to ensure peace. While the methods used in the prison has been highly debated as "heartless", no one has stood up to question the tactics used against these murderers, as they were necessary to bring those who have strayed far from the concept of good back on the path of goodness. Design and Use Each cell contains only a few chairs and iron bars which is the convict's only access to the outside world. A glass floor separates the prison floor and the rest of the levels, allowing the guards and patrolmen to constantly monitor everything that is happening on the prison floor. The entire building is built with the use of smooth stone, cobblestone, and smooth stone, making escape virtually impossible. The facility is roughly 80% blast-proof. There is only one entrance which also acts as the exit, and that entrance is being constantly guarded and monitored 24/7. Every entrance and exit is recorded and monitored. There also lies a wall of cobwebs, floored with soul sand, acting somewhat like quicksand which slows down escape. Torture Chamber The torture chambers are two floors above the prison floor and are violently brought to it through heavy escort. The torture chambers are specially created such that the convicts experience both physical and mental torture. The physical torture is provided through the whipping and caning, whereas the mental torture comes in when the convict sees the ever-deteriorating state of the filthy prison he's been put in, while watching the rest of the convicts as they watch him. Death Penalty Convicts who are sentenced to death, are brought to the very top of the prison, to a creation called The Plank, at which, narrow stone paths lead outward from the edge of the prison, and at the end of the path is a fence. The guards will tie the rope around the convict's neck and subsequently tie the rope around the fence. From then on, the convict has about two minutes to come to terms with his/her fate while enjoying the beautiful view from The Plank. The convict will then either jump off voluntarily, or be forcibly pushed off by the guards. The following result is a broken neck. The crime of the convicts will determine how long the bodies will be left hung there. Etymology The prison is named after the book 1984 written by George Orwell, in which depicts a dystopian society which maintains peace by constantly monitoring its citizens 24/7. Similarly in the book, the prison guards maintain constant surveillance on its convicts and makes sure that no action goes unnoticed. The guards will not hesitate to shoot, torture, or violently interrogate any convict who appears suspicious.